A Maid and a Prince
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Nothing but an imbecile woman who wants nothing more but to search my room with her sick fetish. "What do you want?" I snarled. The girl had long locks of brunette hair and her eyes were the color of honey. "I'm here to apply for a job, desu " My brow twitched. Desu?What in god's name is desu? Is she some type of foreigner? I looked her up and down as if I was inspecting her.REA
1. Chapter 1 Maid Desu

**A Maid and a Prince**

**Chapter One: Maid Desu!**

Nothing has changed, like is still the same plain self as always and bores the living hell out of me. Nothing to do but work work work go to meet some ugly dimwitted female that wants nothing more then my family's money and my body. Currently, I am sitting on my throne looking down at the peasant that wants a job. Nothing but an imbecile woman who wants nothing more but to search my room with her sick fetish. "What do you want?" I snarled.

The girl had long locks of brunette hair and her eyes were the color of honey. "I'm here to apply for a job, desu~"

My brow twitched. _Desu?_ What in god's name is desu? Is she some type of foreigner? I looked her up and down as if I was inspecting her to see she look like any other average peasant. "And what makes you capable of becoming my maid?" I asked.

She pondered this already. Her expression of confusion and deep concentration made me want to pull on her cheeks. She finally looked up at me with a bright smile. It pissed me off. "Because I'm strong desu!"  
"Women cannot surpass a man's strength." I retorted back as I leaned my head against my fist resting on the arm on the throne.

"Hahi! I beg to differ sir!" She said, "Anyone who tries can succeed if they really want to!"  
I looked at her with my cold stare to see if she flinch away but nothing of the sort happened. She just stared back at me with a bright smile. "Will you quit if you are faced with a hard task?" I asked her.

She stood straighter and shook her head. "Haru wouldn't do that! Haru is a loyal worker!"  
I couldn't help but snort at her third person introduction. "Why do you speak like that?" I asked her out of idle curiosity.

She looked at me funny and then I presumed she was able to comprehend what I had said. "Haru doesn't really know…" She trail off and then smiled brightly at me, "But Haru likes speaking like this!"

I just stared at her and finally stood up. "When is the soonest you can work?" I asked.

Her smile grew wider…if it was possible and her eyes twinkled brighter. "When ever Hibari-San needs me too!" She said eagerly.

I nodded my head and walked past her. The smell of vanilla and some sort of sweet fruit slipped into my system. "You can speak to Kusakabe."

The girl's eyes sparkled. She nodded her head and then ran towards the large wooden doors. I followed behind her to see her speaking hyperly to Kusakabe. He looked befuddled and looked at me if this was actually true. I shrugged and walked pasted him. He was probably going to ask me for my reasons.

**-Later That Afternoon-**

As I was reading my book Kusakabe came in with a confused yet serious face. "Tetsu." He said, "Out of curiosity why have you picked a woman to take care of your home?"

I closed my book and set it down on my desk. I head ache was already forming. "Is there something wrong with having some sort of woman in my home?"  
Kusakabe shook his head. "None of the sort Tetsu, it's just…" He drifted off and kept his mouth shut.

I raised my brow. "Because I have not let any woman into the house?"  
Kusakabe nodded his head and kept his head slightly bowed so he didn't have to look into my eyes. "She seems interesting." I admitted.

He looked up at me shocked and then chuckled. "Tetsu, are you sure it is the right thing to let someone who is not even familiar with the family be allowed into the house?"  
I shrugged. I wanted to find that out. "We'll see when she comes back tomorrow."  
Kusakabe looked worried but then changed it back to his normal expression. "Tetsu, I'll be taking my leave then." He said as he bowed and left.

I stood up and looked out my window to see the view of the garden. I opened my window as I saw Hibiri fluttering over to me. "Hibari, Hibari." It chirped.

It sat on my shoulder and rubbed its head against my cheek. I petted him with my index finger and he let out a chirp. I looked into the garden once more and smiled to myself wondering how the girl will impress me tomorrow."

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 First Day as Maid Desu

**Chapter 2: First Day as a Maid Desu~**

Haru had woken up early the next morning to go to the Hibari estate which was humongous! Haru had made it to the front gate but didn't know how to get in. She looked for some sort of doorbell but there was none. Haru pouted and then thought of a good idea. She took a deep breath and then screamed. "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR FOR HARU!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

It was quiet and then the gate opened. Haru smiled happily and went to the door where Kusakabe was awaiting her with a box. "Good morning Kusakabe-San." Haru said brightly.

Kusakabe nodded his head and handed Haru the box. "This is the attire you are to wear while working for Tetsu."  
Haru nodded her head and took the box. "Where is Haru supposed to change?" She asked.

Kusakabe led her to a room and then left. Haru placed the box on the floor and then opened her. She gasped and lifted up the frilly French maid outfit. Her eyes twinkled at the thought of wearing it. "Haru always wanted to wear something frill!" She said as she slipped out of her plain clothes into the gorgeous frilly black and white dress. Haru slipped on the heels that were a perfect fit. Haru wondered how they knew what size to buy her and shoe size but soon brushed it off. The heels clicked and made Haru feel sophisticated. Kusakabe was waiting outside of the room and nodded his head when he saw Haru. "Miura-San please do everything listed on this sheet and that will be all for today."  
"Hahi!" Haru said as she looked at the long list of things to do but nodded her head in agreement nonetheless.

"Haru will finish all of this by the end of the day." Haru said with determination.

Kusakabe left her to do the first job. "Wake up Hibari-San." She read aloud.

Haru scratched her head. Where was Hibari's room? Haru started her adventure to find Hibari's room.

**-10 minutes later-**

Haru had finally manage to find a maid to help her find Hibari's room. "Haru is very grateful to you!" Haru said with a bow.

The maid smiled and then left to continue her duties assigned to her. Haru knocked on the door politely and when there was no answer she slowly opened the door making it creak. "Hibari-San~" Haru said into the dark room, "It's time to wake up desu."  
When the door was fully open she still could barely see into the room. She slowly trotted her way in the bed room chamber to the window to open it. When she yanked them open she jumped back to see Hibari staring or more like glaring at her. "Hahi!" Haru screamed and bumped into the wall, "Hibari-San was already awake?"  
Hibari sat up which revealed his bare chest. Haru blushed like any girl would when they saw a chiseled chest like his. "Haru will leave Hibari-San to change." She said and darted the room remembering to shut the door behind her. Hibari smirked. "This might be interesting to have her as my maid."  
Haru hurried down the corridors to get far away from Hibari. "Haru has to finish the rest of the chores!" She said and crossed off the first one.

**-Afternoon-**

As the day passed Haru was almost finished with her list. "Haru only has one more to do!" She said happily.

The day was very fun for Haru and she learned a lot from the other maids and butlers running around. The last task was to serve Hibari his dinner in his studies. Haru smiled and headed to the kitchen. "Haru is here to pick up Hibari-San's dinner!" She said happily.

The chef grinned at her and rolled the cart over to her. "A hint of advice." The chef whispered to Haru, "You should eat with him."  
"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, "Why would Haru do that?"  
The chef let out a hardy laugh and his eyes twinkled. "All men love to eat with a beautiful lady!"  
Haru giggled and left the chef to deliver Hibari's food. Haru had pasted Hibari's studies more the once so she already knew where it was. She knocked on the door. "What is it?" A husky voice answered.

"Haru is here to bring you your dinner." Haru answered.

"Leave it there, I'll get it later."  
Haru pouted. "Hibari-San should eat his meal while it's warm, Chef-San worked very hard to prepare your meal."  
The door opened to find an irritated Hibari. "And what does it matter to me if the chef has to cook it again? It's his job to do it anyways." Hibari answered.

Haru stepped up to him and pointed her finger at him and then at the food. "Haru will not leave until Hibari-San eats his food!"

Hibari snorted and shut the door in her face. "Suit yourself maid."

"Haru has a name!" Haru said angrily and then tried to calm herself, "Haru will be waiting her until Hibari wants to eat."  
There was no response and Haru sighed. "Hibari-San is being stubborn." Haru pouted as she sat down on the floor in front of his studies.  
"Haru will wait for Hibari-San!" She declared as she stared at the door waiting for him to open it any minute now. Those seconds she waited slowly turned into minutes and then suddenly to hours. Haru was getting sleepy and her butt and legs were getting numb from not moving. "Haru said she'll wait but it seems like he fell asleep in there." She said to herself.

She sighed and brought her knees up to her chin and held it in place with her arms. (Of course you can't see her under wear -_- The frills are all in the way haha) "Maybe Haru could take a nap." She said as her eyes grew heavier.

**-In Hibari's Studies Hibari's POV-**

I just about finished all the work that Kusakabe left for me to do. I looked at my watch to find that it was already a quarter past midnight. I ran my fingers through my hair exhausted. My eyes were sore and I felt like sleeping but atlas, my stomach began to growl. I stood up from my chair and headed to the door. I wonder if the maid already. I opened the door slowly and found the food still in front of my room. I opened the container top to find now cold salmon with a steak beside it. The chef probably left already, I might as well make myself something to eat. As I was rolling the cart towards the kitchen to bump into something. I looked down I found the maid in a ball asleep. I scratched my head feeling a bit guilty for making her wait. She looked cold; it was her fault for falling asleep there in the first place. She shivered and I knew I couldn't live it down if I just left her there. I pushed the cart to the side and carried her like a bride and set her down on the leather couch in the corner of my studies. I draped my coat over her body and turned the heater on. She hugged onto my coat tightly and smiled.

I sighed and turned to throw away the wasted food and to make something for myself to eat.

**-Haru's POV-**

Haru feels warm and the floor feels comfortable. Haru is so hungry desu~. I wonder if Hibari-San finally came out. I opened my eyes to find Hibari-San eating a sandwich at his desk. "Hahi!" I screamed in shocked.  
"Shut up, or you'll wake the neighbors." He lashed at me.

I gulped and settled down. I looked around to find myself in Hibari-San's studies. "When did Haru come into Hibari-San's studies?"  
"I carried you in here when you took upon yourself to sleep on my floor."  
The blush crept up onto my cheeks. "Haru was waiting for Hibari-San like she promised!"

Hibari just continued eating his sandwich as if Haru wasn't there! I pouted but then looked at the sandwich, that wasn't what Chef-San made Hibari-San. "What happened to the food that Chef-San made for Hibari-San?" I asked curiously.

"I threw it out cause it had gone bad."  
I gasped I told him so! "Haru told you to eat it sooner!"  
He just shrugged as I grumbled about the wasted food. Speaking of food and as if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. "Hahi!" I screamed to cover the sounds of my stomach…which was a fail attempt.

Hibari-San looked at me as if I was a new type of species he'd never seen before. "You're hungry." He stated.

No duh Haru is hungry! Haru waited for Hibari-San to get his butt out of his room so she could finally go eat! "Haru knows that Haru is hungry!" I squeaked.

A clock chimed 1…2…3…times! "Haru has been here since 3 in the morning desu!" I said.

Hibari nodded his head and continued eating his sandwich. I got up and found a coat on my lad. I lifted it up. "Hibari-San is this your jacket?" I asked.

He briefly looked up and made a grunt noise that might have been a yes. I smiled, Hibari-San does have a caring side. I stood up and draped the coat over the couch. "Haru will take her leave then." I said with a bow, "Thank you for taking care of me."  
Before I could leave Hibari tugged on my wrist which pulled me back and into his chest. I looked up to see his eyes gleam with…mischievous? "Hahi!" I stuttered as I was brought back to the position we were in.

"H-h-hi-Hibari-San what are you doing to Haru?" I asked.

Hibari looked down at me and then released me and went back to his seat as if he hadn't even moved. I was stuck in a daze.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Hahi Ice Cream!

**Chapter 3: Hahi Ice cream!**

It was really hot today and all the maids and butlers even if they didn't mean to were removing parts of their uniforms to keep from having a heat stroke. "Haru is hot." Haru said as she fanned herself with a folder. The butlers around her chuckled. "Ma, Haru, you're acting like a guy!" They said.

Haru giggled. "Haru can't help it! It's too hot!"

The boys around her laughed as they loosened their ties and unbuttoned their shirts. Haru was too hot to care but was soon called by Kusakabe. "Miura-San, Hibari would like to speak to you."

The boys snickered while Haru pouted. "Alright then, I'll talk to you guys later."  
Haru followed Kusakabe to where Hibari was. "Um…what does Hibari-San want from Haru?"  
"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Hahi!" Haru said now worried if she was going to get fired.

The events of last night…or this morning popped into her head making her blush. Kusakabe turned to see her blushing. "Is something wrong Miura-San?"  
Haru shook her head. "Nothing-Desu!"

They had finally arrived to Hibari's room. Kusakabe opened the door to find Hibari wearing slacks and a loose white button up shirt. "I brought Miura-San."  
Hibari nodded his head. Haru stepped in nervously and Kusakabe shut the door behind him so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Is there something wrong Hibari-San?" Haru asked concerned.

Hibari looked at her appearance to find that she was not wearing the socks that went with the uniform revealing her smooth thighs. "You're not wearing the proper attire." He stated.

"Hahi?" Haru said, "Is that why Hibari-San called Haru?"  
Hibari shook his head. "Come with me to get ice cream."  
Haru smiled and her eyes twinkled. "Haru loves ice cream desu!"

Hibari grabbed his wallet and pasted her. Haru could smell his cologne and couldn't help but to smell it more…Haru shook her head. "Ne, Hibari-San how come you're asking Haru to go with you?"

"I am not asking, I am ordering you maid." Hibari answered.

Haru pouted. "Hibari-San is acting mean even though Haru already knows he's super nice!"  
Hibari rolled his eyes as if she was nothing more then a little child. "Let's go before my craving for ice cream subsides."

Haru nodded her head and followed him out of his room.

**-Market Place- aka. Commoner's Place**

Hibari stuck out quiet a lot. His pale skin and his crisp white shirt and perfectly buffed shoes. Haru sighed. She was embarrassed wearing the outfit and having people she saw every day see her in this. "Look at Haru-Chan!" Some old geezers said from their stalls, "Any boy would take a fancy to you."  
Haru blushed deepened. Suddenly, there was something cool pressed against her dress. Haru looked down. "Hahi!" She said a bit saddened that there was a stain on her dress. "Boy! Why aren't you watching where you're going?" One of the old geezers screamed.  
The boy looked at Haru and then at his fallen ice cream and looked like he was at the verge of tears. Hibari sighed and felt this to be a waste of time. "Don't worry! Onee-Chan feels cool now!" Haru said with a big grin plastered on to her face, "So don't worry ne?"  
The boy sniffled and looked at her with glassy eyes. "But what about Onee-Chan's dress?" He asked.

Haru scratched her head and shrugged. She patted the little boy's hair and gave him a bright smile. "Haru was going to go clean it this afternoon so it's fine!"  
The boy looked saddened. Haru laughed. "Haru will buy another one!" She said, "We were going to get some anyways."  
The boy looked at Hibari who looked irritated. The boy bowed. "I'm sorry for ruining Onee-Chan and Onii-San's date!"  
Haru picked the little boy up into her arms. "Haru isn't dating Hibari-San." She clarified for the little boy, "Haru came along with Hibari to get ice cream."  
The boy looked a bit confused. "Ne, Hibari-San sorry about it, I'll pay for his ice cream."  
Hibari walked in the direction of the ice cream vendor. "I'll pay for the boy's and yours."  
Haru smiled. "Did you hear that? Hibari-San is treating us to ice cream desu!" She said happily to the boy.

The boy's eyes sparkled like Haru's. "Thank you Onii-Chan!" He said.

Hibari nodded his head and continued towards the seller of the ice cream.

They had gotten their ice cream and the boy had left in search of his father. Haru smiled at Hibari. "See, Haru told Hibari-San that you're actually really nice!" Haru said.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "I have enough money to spread my generosity every now and then."

Haru smiled. "Haru is happy, Haru loves ice cream."  
Hibari nodded and continued licking his chocolate ice cream. He noticed that Haru wasn't eating hers and looking around. The ice cream was about to drip and make an even bigger mess on her dress. Hibari grabbed her wrist and began licking the sides of her ice cream. "Hahi!" Haru said shocked and a bit angry, "That's Haru's!"  
Hibari looked at her but continued licking the melting ice cream. Haru pouted and then smirked. She grabbed Hibari's ice cream and began licking it. Hibari hissed and glared at her. Haru laughed. "Hibari-San is very territorial over his ice cream."  
"You should be careful about yours or else someone eats it." He said.

Haru licked hers and then stopped remembering that Hibari had just licked it and she had done the same to his. She looked to see Hibari casually licking his like nothing had happened. Haru turned bright red. "Hibari-San indirectly kissed Haru!"  
Hibari arched one of his brows and then smirked. "Same goes to you."

Haru gasped. She covered her lips as if he had actually kissed her. Hibari couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Haru looked at Hibari amazed. "Hibari-San can actually laugh desu!" She said as a smile crept up to her face.

Hibari looked at her with a scowl. "You don't think I don't have emotions either?" He asked.

Haru shook her head vigorously. "Haru was just stating the obvious!"

Hibari rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket watch. "It's time to go, it's almost dinner."

Haru looked down at her dress a bit disappointed. "Haru got her dress ruined desu."  
**-Hibari's POV-**

The maid looked saddened by her stained uniform. As usual, women are picky about what happens to their attire or appearance while around men. I watched silently as she mumbled to herself what she should do. She looked up at me with those big honey brown eyes and then sighed. "Haru is sorry she messed up the dress Hibari-San gave her."  
That had shocked me. I looked at her with disbelief as she tried to hide it with some frills on her dress. "It's fine." I said in my usual cold manner, "Tetsu will just bring you another one."  
The stubborn woman shook her head. "I couldn't have Kusakabe-San do that! I'll pay you back!"

One of my brows automatically raised. "And how do you expect to do that when you don't get your pay check until the end of the month?"  
Haru scratched her head and then looked up at me brightly. "I'll do everything you tell me to do!" She said.

I sighed and mentally kicked myself. Thoughts came rushing in my brain of what I could do to her… I rubbed my temples. "Do as you please woman, but as I said before, Tetsu will get you a new one if necessary."

Haru shook her head. "Haru doesn't need a new one desu! Haru will try to clean it!"  
I turned around to keep her from seeing the smirk playing on my lips. "Suit yourself, let's hurry or I'll deduct money from your pay."  
"Hahi!" She screamed and raced pass me.  
I was pretty impressed a girl could run even while wearing those death traps. I smirked again wondering how long the fun with this maid will last.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams Desu

**Chapter 4: Dreams Desu**

**Hibari's POV**

My breathing hitched. I was sweating and constricted. I tossed and turned in my bed trying to get away from the horrible dreams. Nothing was right; nothing was even close to reality. "Hibari-San" An angelic voice called to me, "Hibari-San."  
I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. I was afraid. I was afraid that should would leave and I would be stuck in this empty darkness forever. "Hibari-San wake up!" She said more sternly.

As if a spell had been removed from me my lids fluttered open and I was looking up at her face with a soft glow from the morning sun on it. I couldn't but on my cold expression. I was relieved.

**Normal POV**

Hibari's face looked calm and peaceful when he saw Haru's face. Haru couldn't help but blush. Haru was about to leave but Hibari grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his bed. "HAHI!" She squeaked and landed smack into his chest.

Haru tried to lift herself but Hibari's hand was tightly woven around her waist. "Ha-hi! Hi-hib-Hibari-San? What are you doing to Haru-Desu?"  
As if he had just woken he looked at her sternly as if she was the one who attacked him. He removed his hand wrapped around from her waist and got up. Haru was confused and her face was heated. She scrambled to her feet and raced to the door. "Hibari-San must hurry! The Vongola family is coming for the meeting." And she left as if she was never there.

**Hibari's POV**

Her hair smelt of vanilla and some sort of citrus fruit. I couldn't help but take deep breaths of her sweet smell into my nostrils. Her body was soft and so small I felt as if I could snap her in half but at the same time, she was much stronger then I. I wanted her warmth…why was I drawn to such herbivore? I didn't like the fluttering feeling she was giving me or the feeling my heart has as if I was going through a heart attack. She was going to be the death of me…but also…the one who keeps me together. But as soon as she here, she's gone…as if…as if she was merely a dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Vongola Family Desu

**Chapter 5: Vongola Family Desu**

Hibari had changed into a freshly pressed suit which was all black except for his tie which was a deep purple. Everyone in the mansion had tided up the place and themselves. Haru was confused she had never met the Vongola Family or what importance they were to Hibari. "Ne, Cook-San, who are the Vongola Family?" Haru asked as she came down to order Hibari's food.

The chef looked at her and chuckled. "As you should know, Hibari-San is in the mafia."  
Haru was shocked. "Hahi?" She let out.  
The chef couldn't help but let out a hardy laugh at her ignorance. "And the mafia that he belongs to is the Vongola Family."  
Haru nodded her head in understanding. "Are they nice people Cook-San?" She asked a bit worried about her own will being.

Chef nodded his head. "They are an odd bunch nonetheless, they are probably the nicest people you will come across. Well they may cause chaos every now again but nothing more, they are nice kids."  
"KIDS DESU?"  
Haru was shocked. So the Vongola family members where younger then her? The chef let out a hardy laugh once more. "They're not actually kids, Haru-San, they are around you and Hibari-San's age."  
Haru made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Haru is kind of nervous and excited to meet them."  
The chef chuckled. "Do not fear! They will not touch Hibari-San's property!"  
Haru looked at him confused and a few seconds pasted before the words sunk into her brain. "HARU IS NOT HIBARI-SAN'S PROPERTY DESU!" She fumed.

He let out one of the loudest laughs which startled everyone and made them turn. "Hibari-San would kill them if they even dared think of laying a hand on you."  
"Baka Cook-San!"  
Haru took the food that was made for Hibari and hurried to give it to him. She knocked on his bedroom door. "Hibari-San are you done dressing?"  
"Come in herbivore." He said coldly.

Haru opened the door and looked for Hibari. "Where are you Hibari-San?"  
Suddenly a pair of hands was wrapped around her waist making her jump and in the process the food making a mess on the floor and breaking the china they were on. "Why did Hibari-San do that?" She asked a bit angry and scared, "Hibari-San made Haru drop his food!"  
Haru managed this time to wiggle out of his grasp and hurried to pick up the mess. "OW!" She screamed when she cut her palm.

Hibari rushed over and grabbed her hand and licked her wound like a wolf. "Hahi!" Haru screamed as she tried to pull her hand away from him.

Hibari continued licking her palm and Haru became bashful red. "Eh? Hibari is trying to rape a girl?" A thick velvet voice said through the hallway.

Hibari and Haru both looked up to see a man with a boyish grin and spiky black hair with a cut down his chin. Hibari snorted. "The herbivore has a cut on her hand." Hibari said, "Who let you in you stupid herbivore?"  
The guy just grinned. "Kusakabe did."  
Hibari stood up and was still holding her wrist so Haru had to stand up. Haru was confused. Who was this guy? The guy looked at her and then he smiled at her. "My name is Takeshi Yamamoto, it's nice to meet you."

Haru bowed. "My name is Haru Miura, it's nice to meet you as well desu."

Hibari looked at bit angry. "Maid, come so we can fix that."  
Haru bobbed her head and smiled at Yamamoto and followed her. Yamamoto chuckled. "I like that girl."  
**With Haru and Hibari**

Haru had followed Hibari but had never been in this part of the mansion. "Hibari-San where are we going?" Haru asked.

Hibari hissed at her to be quiet. Haru pouted and just followed quietly. His hand was still on hers but she didn't mind…his hands were surprisingly warm. Hibari stopped in front of a door and then opened it. It was full of medical supplies and inside was a doctor. "Hahi! Hibari-San even has a doctor-San?" She asked.

Hibari rolled his eyes. "She cut herself." He told the doctor.

"HO, ho, ho." The doctor said as he set down his cup of tea, "Let me see that cut of yours miss."  
Haru extended her hand to show the doctor. "Does Haru need stitches?" She asked a bit scared.

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing more then a bandage and it will be completely healed in a few days tops."  
Haru smiled and then turned to Hibari. "Haru is sorry to drop the plate."  
"Hn." Was all he replied and left the room.

Haru sighed. "Haru thinks that she made Hibari angry."  
The doctor shook her head. "He was worried for you Miss Haru."  
Haru looked at the doctor. "He licked the palm of my hand…is that suppose to heal it?"  
The doctor scratched his chin. "I suppose it helps keep it from being infected."  
Haru smiled. "Thank you doctor-San."  
The doctor took a sip of his tea. "Come visit me again Miss Haru."  
"I will!" She said happily and left.

Haru opened the door to find Hibari waiting for her. "What the hell took you so long?" He growled.

Haru bowed her head. "Sorry Hibari-San! Thank you for helping me and bring me to Doctor-San!"  
Hibari sighed and just continued walking. "Ne, Hibari-San why did you hug me?" She asked out of curiosity.

Hibari stopped and pondered that question himself. Why had he held on to her so tightly and gotten angry when she showed Yamamoto the smile she had show him everyday. He just continued walking without answering her question because he himself didn't know. "HIBARI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG TIME TO THE EXTREME!" Someone roared.

Haru was shocked to see a man with crop cut silver hair come charging at them. He was about to run both of them over. Hibari pushed her behind him and pulled out a pair of black tonfas. He whacked the man in his ribs while the man jabbed at his face. Haru was petrified. "Ma, ma calm down you two." A nervous said.

Haru looked a head of the pair fighting in the hallway to see a man with a standard penguin suit and with messy hair spiked up in ever corner like a porky pine. "You guys are scaring the girl." He said.

"Listen to the tenth will you!" Another man screamed with a lit cancer stick between his lips. Silky silver shoulder length hair with his eyes a green color. He had dynamites already lit ready to throw scaring Haru even more. Haru didn't know what to make of the seen. "Will you two stop, we are not here for you two to play." A baby wearing an adorable tux with a green big eyes chameleon on his shoulder.

Haru felt a bit light headed. Hibari stopped momentarily to glare at the baby. "Baby." He snarled, "You're next."  
The baby snorted. "You're still a bit too young to fight against me Hibari."

The baby looked at Haru who was in a panic state. "Ciaossu!"

Haru managed a smile for the baby. "Um…could you tell Haru what's going on?"

"Ha ha ha! Lambo will finally kill Reborn!" A fifteen year old with cow patterned suit came running in. He had thick black hair and star shaped birth mark under his left eye. The baby or Reborn smacked the gun out of his hand. Lambo fell on butt. "Must…not…cry!"  
The boy started to brawl and out of no where, he pulled out a bazooka jumped in and then pulled the trigger. Pink smoke began to bubbly out and a much older man around Haru's age came out looking at bit confused. "15 year old Lambo is such a cry baby." He sighed.  
He looked around and bowed to the boy with brown spiky hair every where. "Hello Tsuna."  
The boy smiled and said hello. Soon, the pink colored smoke covered everyone and the 15 year old boy came back. Yamamoto came up from behind Haru. "Exciting isn't it?" He said while chuckling.

Haru didn't know what to say. "Haru is very, VERY confused desu!"  
Yamamoto laughed and patted her head. "Once we introduce ourselves you'll understand better…I think."  
Haru looked up at him and nodded at him. Haru smiled. "I hope so."  
Yamamoto was about to say something but was smacked in the side with a tonfa. "Get away you stupid herbivore."  
Yamamoto chuckled and took a few steps away from Haru. Haru looked at Hibari who was ruffed up. His cheek and forehead was bleeding. Haru took out her handkerchief and began dabbing the bleeding area. "Are you alright Hibari-San?" She asked concerned.

Hibari put away his tonfas. "It's nothing major, it is not necessary for you to worry about."  
Haru frowned and took out a few band aids that the doctor gave her since he knew that the Vongola family members where coming. She placed them on his injured places and then looked at the crop cut man. "Would you like me to bandage up your wounds as well?" Haru asked.

The man nodded his head. But before Haru could go over to him Hibari grabbed the band aids and slapped them on the injured place. "I don't want my maid touching this herbivore."

The man laughed. "EXTREME! Hibari has someone!"  
Haru turned red and shuffled her feet feeling a bit awkward. "We should introduce ourselves right?" Yamamoto asked.

Everyone nodded there heads. After they had finished introducing themselves to Haru, she felt much better. Lambo hand begun following her because she had a few lollipops in her pocket. Hibari smacked him with his tonfa. "Must…not…cry!"

Before Lambo could go in his bazooka, Haru pulled him into a hug. She softly smoothed his hair. "Shhh…it's okay, Hibari-San just doesn't want you to eat too much candy or else you won't be able to have lunch." Haru comforted.

Everyone watched in amazement as Lambo began to calm down and ended in a bit of sniffle. Hibari stopped hitting Lambo that day.

Haru had left the Vongola family to set up the table for lunch. "Ne, Haru?" Yamamoto said as he went into the dinning room.

Haru smiled and looked at him. "Hai Yamamoto-Kun?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head with a blush creeping up on his face. "Would you like to go on a walk in the garden?"  
Haru looked at the table and nodded. "Haru doesn't mind, she already finished setting up the table."  
Yamamoto's expression brightened by ten folds as he looked as excited as a child on Christmas day. "Let's go then!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the garden.

Haru couldn't help but blush. "Hahi! Yamamoto-Kun you're very happy desu."  
He nodded his head and continued to the garden. Little did they know, a seething Hibari was watching them ready to bite someone to death. "Hibari?" Tsuna said in his squeaky intimidated voice, "Are you listening?"

Hibari glared at Tsuna making him freak out and take a few steps back away from him. "Hibari is jealous to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he took a bite of the apple.  
"Shut up you herbivore, I do not like him touching my things." He answered.

"But it is the same thing as saying you don't want him touching your woman." Lambo said as he sucked on the lollipop.

Hibari hit him and thus making him turn into the much older Lambo. "Hibari likes Haru-Onee-Chan." Older Lambo said.

Hibari ignored him and left the conference room. Gokudera looked pissed, he hadn't finished explaining his thoughts on the familia in Italy.

**With Haru and Yamamoto**

"Wow! Yamamoto-Kun look at the persimmons!" Haru said as she pointed to the juicy orange colored fruits.

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Do you want me to get you one?"  
Haru smiled and shook her head. "Haru can get it herself desu!"  
"But Haru, you're wearing a sk-"  
"Haru can do it!" Haru said with a cute pout on her face.

Yamamoto was blushing mad and didn't have time to stop her when she began to nimbly climb the tree leaving the heels on the grass. Haru had made it on the secondary branch and was about 6 or 7 feet off the ground. "Does Yamamoto-Kun want one?" Haru asked as she balanced herself so she could stand.

Yamamoto looked up and blushed mad. "You're panties are showing." He said looking away.

Haru blushed and quickly moved her hands to cover her bottom only to lose her balance. Haru screamed as she fell. "Hibari-San!" She screamed.

As if magic Haru had fallen into his arms and he was glaring at Yamamoto. "Why kind of fool lets a girl wearing a dress climb a tree to get persimmons?" Hibari hissed.

Yamamoto looked guilty. "It's not Yamamoto-Kun's fault! Haru told Yamamoto-Kun that she wanted to get it!"  
Hibari looked at her in disbelief. He flicked her in the forehead. "What kind of baka maid does that?" He asked in the bridge of being calm and collected and going all ape-shit on her.

Haru smiled. "Hibari-San was like a prince for Haru, when she called you came rushing to me." Haru said.

Moments later when Haru realized what she said she turned bright red (just as red as Yamamoto did when he saw her panties). "Ha-Haru didn't mean it like that desu!" Haru said as she covered her face so he wouldn't see her blushing cheeks.

Hibari seemed to chuckle and set her down gently. "You want one right?" He asked as he removed his jacket.

Haru nodded her head. "Hahi! Hibari-San you don't have to get it! Haru will ge-"  
"Do you want to show him your under garment that bad?" He hissed.

Haru covered her bottom and sat down in the grass and watched Hibari climb the tree. Everyone had come out and was watching him grab a hand full of persimmons. "Hibari has never done this before." Tsuna said a bit happy, "I guess Hibari found the girl he likes."  
Reborn nodded his head. "Maybe he'll actually end up saying the three words." Reborn said.

Gokudera was scribbling something down in his notebook but could help but look up and see Haru laughing kindly and playing with Lambo. He blushed as he caught himself staring. He looked back at his notebook but felt eyes on him. He looked at saw Yamamoto staring at him. "What baseball idiot?" He yelled.

Yamamoto shrugged and continued doing what he was doing. Gokudera cursed under his breath and continued his work…but not before taking one more glance at Haru.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Melody

**Chapter 6: Midnight Melody **

Everyone in the Vongola family ended up spending the night in the Hibari estate until the following day. Haru had also ended up staying because of Lambo wanting to have her. (Lambo acts like a 10 year old) And he threw a fit when they told him no.

**Some Time Before the Sun Had Set**

"Sorry Haru-San." Tsuna said as he gave Lambo a stern look.

Lambo was hugging Haru and was the same height as her. Haru just smiled and squeezed Lambo back. "Haru wanted to play more with Lambo anyways."  
Lambo's eyes sparkled and was tugged away from Haru. "You're going to infect the stupid woman with your stupid disease." Gokudera said.

"Haru/Lambo aren't stupid Tako-head!" Lambo and Haru both said.

They both looked at each other and then were on a fit of giggles. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh as well when he heard them. Gokudera had turned furiously red and stomped out of the room. "Haru should go apologize to Gokudera-San." Haru said as she got up.

"He'll probably blow you up with a stick of dynamite if you go and try to talk to him now." Yamamoto said.

Haru gulped at the thought of being blow into a billion pieces.

**Midnight**

Lambo was soundly asleep and Haru had crept out to get something to eat. She tip-toed past the rooms as she heard noises emitted from them. Haru stopped when she noticed that she was lost. The hallway she had turned to was completely dark except for the light emitting from under one of the doors of the rooms. Soon, the sound of the piano was coming out the room. Haru was curious and drawn to the beautiful song. Haru leaned her head against the door to hear it better, the door gently opened to reveal Gokudera playing the piano. Haru couldn't help but smile. The music was sweet and pure. Haru looked at Gokudera to notice his face was flush red. Everyone had drunk a bit since they were together but they had all ended up going to sleep early. "Gokudera-San?" Haru said talking small steps closer to him.

The music stopped and left a heavy atmosphere around them. "What?" He snapped.

Haru fidgeted where she was standing. "Haru loves your playing!" She said truthfully, "If Gokudera-San wasn't busy could he play some more?"  
Gokudera's face was a mix of surprise and bliss. He looked away and when Haru had thought that he wasn't going to play for her he began to play a soft lullaby that soon turned into something more exciting. Haru was content and sat down on the chair as she listened to his music. Soon she was lulled to sleep and his lovely playing continued. Gokudera looked over at Haru to see her sleeping figure with the moonlight gently creasing her face and making her look even more beautiful. He shook his head and continued to play the song by memory. "I must have drunken too much." He mumbled.

He looked over at her once more to see her smiling. He stopped. His body began to move on its own as if she was pulling the strings on him to come closer. She was wearing nothing more then a tank top and a pair of spandex shorts that clung to her. Gokudera extended his head out to her. He couldn't help but want to touch her, feel her virgin body that would be new to his touch, and hear the noises she would make. Before he could touch her, his hand was slapped away. "What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at Gokudera.

His vision was blurry but he was pretty sure he was screwed. "The stupid woman was the one who came into my room." Gokudera slurred, he had drunk more then he could handle.

"Because she is in your room does not mean you have to the right to defile the woman, especially since she's mine."  
Gokudera couldn't help but snort like a snobby kid. "What type of girl like her would marry a cold heartless bastard like you? You think a girl like her would be interested in some emotionless prince?"

The man glared at Gokudera and Gokudera glared back…as much as his drunken self would allow. "You're drunk," The man said with a disgusted look on his face, "I will take her to her room."  
Gokudera turned his back on him. "I may be drunk but I know damn well that you probably have the same intent of depriving her of her virginity."  
Gokudera received a fist smack into his face. He stumbled and fallen on his bed. "As usual, all herbivores are pathetic." He said disgusted.

He turned his back on Gokudera and looked at the angel before him sleeping peacefully not knowing that she could have been defiled if he had not come. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. She was giving her more trouble then he wanted but he knew some time…it might be worth it. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her away from the pianist.


	7. Chapter 7: BASEBALL DESU

**Chapter 7: BASEBALL DESU**

Haru had woken up and found herself in her room with Lambo snoring beside her. She was confused. Had she gotten up and walked back to her room? Her memory was fuzzy and she couldn't remember even though she didn't drink. She soon shook off the distant thought and began her chores for the day. Haru was watering the flowers in the garden to find Yamamoto swinging a wooden bat. "Good morning Yamamoto-San, you're awake early." Haru said with a bright smile.

Yamamoto wiped the sweat off his brow and gave her his trade mark smirk. "It's a habit." He said.

Haru watched in curiosity and awe. Yamamoto had soon noticed her stare and called her over. "Do you know how to play baseball?" He asked her showing her the wooden bat.

Haru shook her head. Yamamoto gasped and put his hand to his heart. "This is horrible!"  
"Why desu?" Haru asked a bit confused.

Yamamoto leaned closer to her. "Because I was planning to play with everyone."  
Haru put her hands in front of her. "Haru has to work!" Haru said showing him the watering can, "Haru has to finish all the tasks given to her before she plays."  
Yamamoto scratched his head and tried to find a solution. "Well can't you just play a little bit?" He asked with puppy eyes.

Haru took a step back trying to keep herself from being drawn to play with him. She shook her head. "Haru will play with Yamamoto-San after she finishes all of her chores."  
His ears perked up and his tail began wagged. "Really?"

Haru nodded her head. "But Yamamoto-San has to stop bothering Haru!"  
Yamamoto nodded his head and continued what he was doing.

**Later That Afternoon**

Everything was clean and sparkling and Haru was ready to call it a day and go home. Yamamoto popped out of no where grinning at her. "Are you done with all of your chores?" He asked.

Haru smiled and nodded her head. "Haru finished! But Haru doesn't think this is a good idea if she's wearing this." She said as she touched her dress.

Yamamoto looked at her and then thought. "You can borrow Lambo's clothes!"

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked as Yamamoto threw her over his shoulder like a bag of rice and raced over to Lambo's room.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Haru was wearing a baggy tee shirt and black shorts. Haru had tied up her hair and was pumped up. Yamamoto had explained the rules and was now showing Haru the basics of playing baseball. Haru was holding on to the bat and waiting for Yamamoto to pitch the ball. "You ready?" He asked.

Haru nodded her head. Yamamoto underhand pitched the ball to her but sadly she had swung the bat a tad too late. Haru looked around. "Did Haru hit that ball?" Haru asked looking around.

Yamamoto couldn't help but come out in a laughing fit. Haru's face turned beat red. "Why are you laughing at Haru?" Haru asked dropping the bat and stomping her way over to Yamamoto.

He continued his laughing fit trying to squeeze out a sentence. "You (hahahaha) couldn't (hahahha) even (hahhaha) hit (hahahah) the (hahahah) ball (hahahha)!"

Haru pouted and threw her fist in the air. "This is the first time Haru has ever hit the ball desu! Yamamoto-San is mean!"  
Yamamoto's laughter had subsided into a series of chuckles. "Here, let me at least show you how to stand and hold the bat." Yamamoto said as he grabbed the bat and placed it in between her hands. His body was very close to Haru's and he could smell the vanilla scent in her hair. Haru blushed and couldn't help but feel the body warmth coming from him and the smell of his cologne. "LAMBO WANTS TO PLAY!" Lambo yelled as he popped out of no where.

Haru and Yamamoto both jumped away from each other blushing awkwardly. Lambo looked at them and was confused. "Lambo wants to play!" Lambo said like a little kid.

Haru nodded her head. "Sure! But…don't we need more people?" Haru asked Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nodded his head and then smiled when he got a good idea. "Let's have everyone play!" Yamamoto said, "I'm sure Hibari wouldn't mind if we play."  
Haru smiled happily.

**30 Minutes Later**

They had some how manage to find everyone in the mansion and form teams. The teams were Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera, and Lambo. While the other team was Haru, Hibari, Ryohei, and I-Pin. Haru was nervous. Hibari looked uninterested and a bit irritated about this. "Hibari-San?" Haru asked, "Are you alright?"  
Hibari shrugged. "This activity is for herbivores."  
Haru was a bit saddened. "So Hibari-San you don't want to play? You do know that you don't have to play right Hibari-San."  
Hibari shrugged. "It might be interesting." He said in some sort of attempt to cheer Haru up.

Haru just nodded her head. "Haru isn't the best at baseball but she'll try her best!" Haru said.

"We'll totally beat them! TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he pumped up his fist.

Yamamoto's team was first to bat. I-Pin was catcher, Ryohei was pitcher, and Hibari and Haru were out fielders. Yamamoto had a goofy smile placed on his face as he readied up to bat. Ryohei was lining himself up to pitch the ball. "EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he pitched the ball.

The ball flew but somehow, Yamamoto was able to hit the ball and it went flying. "Hahi!" Haru screamed as the ball came flying over to her.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as he watched the ball descend.

"I-Pin thinks she's going to drop it." I-Pin said.

Hibari just watched as Haru frantically moved left to right. BANG! The ball went as it collided into Haru's head. "OUCH!" Lambo said wincing as if he was the one who had gotten hit.

Haru looked perfectly normal but then collapsed like a house of cards. Everyone had raced towards Haru and even though Yamamoto was pretty far away he was the first one to make it to her. (Must be from him working out -_-) Yamamoto picked her up bridal style. "I'll take her to the doctor." Yamamoto said and before anyone could say anything else, he had raced off.

Hibari seethed. Ryohei let out his hardy laughs. "Kyoya, your woman is going to be stolen away from you if you don't get her." Ryohei said.

Hibari seethed even more and stomped off in the direction that Yamamoto had run off.

Reborn was watching in the distance with Gokudera who looked irritated. "This was a waste of time!" Gokudera yelled as he threw the baseball mite.

Reborn let out a chuckle. Gokudera hissed at the baby. "What are you laughing at?" He asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna said feeling uneasy with him smoking.

Gokudera shook his head sadly. "Sorry tenth, I just need to take a hit right now."  
"Is it because of Miura-San?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera nearly chocked on his cigarette –dead on target- "What makes you think that?" He snapped.

Tsuna shrugged. "You seemed more stressed when Miura-San is hanging out with…Yamamoto or Hibari."  
Gokudera let out a laugh of disbelief. "That stupid woman?" He said as he laughed, "Never!"  
Gokudera had ended the conversation and stopped off also in the same direction that the baseball idiot and carnivore had gone.

**Doctor's Room**

The doctor was able to patch up Haru's injured head and had left to get more medicine to restock his cabinets. Yamamoto was left to watch over Haru's unconscious body. He felt awkward just staring at her sleeping. "Sorry Haru." He said in an awkward manner, "I didn't mean to hit you in the head."  
Ne response or movement. Yamamoto sighed and sat on the stool beside the cot. "You know you should have put your hands above your head when trying to catch the ball." Yamamoto said.

No response. Yamamoto watched as she breathed in and out slowly and steadily. He brushed aside a few strands of hair covering his view of her. Her lips were a light pink color and looked soft. His hormones were taking over and before he knew it, he had leaned into her and was barely an inch away from her lips. "I'll give you five seconds to get away from her or I'll bite you to death." A voice threatened.

Yamamoto's head shot up and he backed away from Haru's body. "Hibari!" Yamamoto said a bit shocked.

"Get out now you filthy herbivore or I will bite you to death." Hibari said coldly.

Yamamoto ran. Hibari sighed and felt exhausted. "This herbivore is causing more trouble then necessary." He sighed.

He sat down on the seat that Yamamoto was sitting in and just watched her sleep. She looked like Snow White. He couldn't help but think the same tainted thought that Yamamoto had. He shook his head and felt like hitting himself. Slowly…the silence had grown accustom to his ears and made him sleepy. Hibari folded his arms on top of the cot and laid his head on top and had drifted off to sleep.

Haru's eyes opened and her head aches. "Ouch." Haru said as she rubbed her swelled head.

She tried to move but something was holding the sheets down. She looked down to see a sleeping Hibari. She blushed. She couldn't help but want to touch his hair. The feeling of it in her fingers made her light headed. It was soft like a cats'. She brushed aside a few strands of his hair from his face to see his sleeping expression. His face was calm and almost at the bridge of having a smile on his face. Haru couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Hibari-San." She whispered and some how managed to get out of the cot and drape a blanket over her master.

Little did she know, that Gokudera was watching from the slit of the door…his camera on video.


	8. Chapter 8: HAHI Blackmail

**Chapter 8: HAHI Blackmail**

A whole day had pasted and Haru could barely stand looking at Hibari without a blush coming to her face. She had already run away a few times when she had seen him walking in her direction. "What's wrong with you Haru-San?" The cook asked.

Haru sighed. "Haru did a big mistake." She said sadly.

The cook gasped and nearly dropped the food. "YOUTH!" He yelled, "Youth is about taking chances and making mistakes!"  
Haru couldn't help but laugh. "Haru can't even look at him now." She said as her face became red.

"The him is actually Hibari-San?" The cook asked.

Haru nodded her head without thinking. "HARU-CHAN LIKES HI-"  
"HAHI!" Haru screamed to interrupt him. "Shut up stupid woman!" An irritated male screamed.

Haru turned to see Gokudera getting ready to take a hit. "Gokudera-San, you shouldn't smoke." Haru said worried, "It's bad for you."  
Gokudera looked even more pissed. "Look here woman! You are nothing more then a maid! So do your duties and mind your own damn business!"  
Haru was hurt. Her brows knitted together as she stomped over to him. The cook watched in amazement as Haru stood up to Gokudera. Haru grabbed the cigarette from his lips and put it in his cup of coffee. "Hibari-San wouldn't appreciate it if his dinning room smelt of cigarettes and littered with ashes." Haru said as she clapped her hands clean of the ashes.

Gokudera stood up. His voice was low so no one else in the dinning room could hear him except for Haru. "Don't make me show Hibari the video of you trying to defile him in his sleep." Gokudera said with a sinister smile on his face.

Haru eyes widened. "Haru didn't do anything like that!" She defended.

Gokudera flipped opened his phone and showed it to her. The video was silent but its content were horrifying. Haru looked up at him frightened. "Gokudera-san?" She said with her voice shaking, "Are you blackmailing Haru?"  
Gokudera put away his cell phone and looked at her coldly. "I am." He said.

Haru took a step back away from him. "Come over here." Gokudera ordered.

Haru didn't know what to do. Gokudera was usually a reserved person…but…this wasn't like him. "Come over here." He said more sternly.  
Haru winced. She looked at the cook but he was totally clueless…she couldn't tell anyone. She felt humiliated. "What can Haru do for Gokudera-San?" She asked trying to place her usual smile on her face.

"Stop using 3rd person, it's annoying." Gokudera stated as he lit another cigarette.

Haru scrunched up her nose in disgust. "It comes naturally to Haru…I mean me!" Haru corrected.

"Then get use to 1st person then." He said as he blew out smoke.

Haru backed up and plugged her nose. Gokudera stood up and looked her over. "Come with me to town." He said.

Haru shook her head. "…H-…I can't, I haven't finished all my chores yet." Haru said.

"Then tell him that you can't do them."  
Haru shook her head. "Ha…I…I couldn't! If I don't…Hibari will fire me!" She said.

Gokudera shrugged, "Then come with me after you finish."  
Haru pouted. She didn't want to go with him. "Fine." Haru said and walked out the room.

"Stupid woman." He said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will guarantee this gets every where."  
Haru continued leaving sticking her head up. "I won't!"

**Later Today with Hibari**

Hibari had just finished up some paper work and was beat. "I hate doing paper work." He let out as he leaned back on his seat.

There was a knock on his studies. He couldn't help but smile. "Come in." He said.

As he had expected, the young woman had came in wheeling the cart with tea and snack. "I brought you snacks and some tea." Haru said trying her hardest to keep from saying Haru.

Hibari looked at her strangely. "Just set it down on the table."  
Haru huffed. "Hibari-San, you should eat the snacks now while they're warm or else they'll go to waste." Haru said.

Hibari sighed and gave in. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Haru smiled and prepared the tea and snacks for him to have. "What's wrong with you?" Hibari had asked after he had finished the tea she had served him.

Haru looked at him with a confused look but knew perfectly well what he was talking about. "What are you talking about Hibari-San?" She asked.

"You're not talking in your usual 3rd person point of view." He pointed out, "Are you sick or have you finally screwed the loose screw in your brain back?"  
Haru pouted. "Haru does not have anything wrong with her brain!" Haru stuttered realizing her mistake, "I-I-I- I mean There is nothing wrong with my brain!"

Hibari got up and looked down at Haru. Haru averted her eyes from his. "What happened?" He asked.

Haru shook her head. "Nu-nu-nothing happened!" Haru lied pathetically, "I just have a little cold that's all."  
Hibari pressed his forehead against hers' trying to see if she was warm or not. "You don't seem to have a fever." Hibari said.

Haru blushed feeling the heat and the closeness between him and her. "I have to go and finish my chores!" Haru said and pushed the cart out of his studies.

Hibari was left in the intense silence that now made him crawl. He sighed. He was curious of what was wrong with his maid…and he wanted to know now.

Are you could tell…Kyoya Hibari is not a man with much tolerance for stupidity and games.


	9. Chapter 9: HAHI Knives!

**Chapter 9: Hahi KNIVES**

Haru had finished all of her chores and was nervous about going with Gokudera to town. She had changed into her usually wear and had met him there. He was wearing commoner's clothes and didn't look out of place except for his sliver hair and green eyes. "What was it that you're going to get Gokudera-San?" Haru asked trying to break the tension between them.

Gokudera looked around. "I don't remember what it's called." He mumbled.

Haru nodded her head in understanding. They continued walking little knowing that Hibari was tailing them…or so it seemed. Gokudera lowered his voice. "Don't turn back now but, someone has been following us since we came into town."

Haru stiffened and tried her best to keep herself from running. "What do we do then?" Haru asked scared.

Gokudera looked around. "We have to lose him." He whispered.

Haru nodded her head. "Turn." She whispered as she grabbed his shirt and tugged him along with her.

Hibari followed quietly. He turned the corner which they had gone to find it empty. He cursed and took a few silent steps into the alley way. He looked around but only found the other side. He continued and walked through the other side. A few moments pasted and the man hole had opened and Haru's head popped up. "That was fun!" Haru said as she climbed out.

"Smelt of shit." Gokudera gagged as he came coughing out.

Haru chuckled awkwardly. "At least we lost him." She said.

Gokudera nodded his head.

**Sunset**

The sun was setting and everyone was slowly making their way home and closing up shop. "I-I-I'm glad that we were able to find what you were looking for." Haru said as she added a smile.

Gokudera nodded his head. He looked at his watch. "It's past dinner time." He said.

Haru nodded her head. "I guess we should hurry back to Hibari-San's house."  
Gokudera didn't want to. Deep inside even though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to be with Haru longer. They had spent the whole day together and he was having fun. "Yeah." He said as he followed her.

The sun had dropped and it very dark in the alley short cuts that Haru took. "It's pretty dark isn't it?" Haru asked as she looked around.

Gokudera nodded his head in agreement. He took out one of his dynamite sticks just incase.

Lurking in the dark a figure moved silently. Nothing could be seen in those deep shadows as he slowly made his way towards the pair. Gokudera stop and pushed Haru behind him. "What's wrong Gokudera-San?" Haru asked looking into the darkness.

Gokudera lit his bomb. He chucked it into the darkness and covered Haru so none of the debris would hit her. BOOM! Debris was flying. Gokudera lifted his head to see the figure looking down at him with the Cheshire cat. A silver crown was placed on top of his blond hair and knives were wrapped in his fingers. "Ushishishi~." He said, "Look what the prince found."

Haru was frightened. Gokudera had already taken out two more bombs and were ready to create chaos. "You can't fight here!" Haru pleaded to Gokudera, "There are people living here, if you were to hit a building you could kill some people!"  
Gokudera cursed. He stood up and Haru did as well along with him. "Stupid prince." Gokudera said, "Let's take this some where else."  
The man looked displeased. "And why would the prince want to do that?"

"Because you'll hurt civilians who aren't even involved in your stupid fight!" Haru yelled.

The prince frowned. "Ushishishi no one has ever talked to the prince like that."  
Haru was getting angry. "You're not prince!" Haru yelled, "You're a big faker!"  
That made Bell snap. "Ushishishi the prince must punish you commoner for disrespecting your prince."  
Haru was in the moment and stuck out her tongue. "Try me!" She screamed and ran away.

"AHOU!" Gokudera yelled, "You're going to get yourself killed."  
"Haru isn't!" Haru yelled, "I'll get him away from the town."  
Gokudera cursed and followed. Bell had chased after her in hot pursuit. Haru had run into the forest to stay low. She was scared. But she knew if she didn't do this, people who she knew…could have gotten hurt. Out of no where, the fake prince was in front of her. Haru backed away. Her back was pressed against a tree. She looked around for a way to escape but could not find one…except…for climbing the tree. Haru hurried up the tree up on the highest branch. "Ushishishi, you climbing the tree won't save you." He said as e disappeared.

She had quickly made it to the top and was looking for a branch to jump for. Bell had appeared behind her and scared the living hell out of her. She screamed and stumbled. "_Oh god._" She thought as she fell, "_I don't want to die like this!...HIBARI-SAN"_

The end was evitable but just at the last moment, she had fallen into a pair of arms. The owner of the arms let out a frustrated sigh. "You're still causing more trouble then it is worth." He said.

Haru's eyes shined. "Hibari-San." She whispered.

Bell looked displeased. "Now there is another trouble some person for the prince."

A dark aura surrounded Hibari as he put down Haru. "Stay hidden until you get the chance to run, when you do run as fast as you can and call for them."  
Haru nodded her head. "Will you be okay though?" Haru asked concerned.

Hibari took out his tonfas and spun them around. "Who do you think I am?" He asked.

Haru smiled and nodded her head and hid behind a tree. "Ushishishi, is that you're woman?" Bell asked.

Hibari smirked. "Yes, so if you were to do anything as to touch her with your filthy palms I will bite you to death."  
"Ushishishi."  
He twirled his knives around his fingers. "Let's see how much of her you can keep from get scratched."  
Before Hibari could react Haru screamed.

Thin wires was wrapping around her body and was tightening. Blood began to trickle down her legs and arms from the thin razor like wires. It stung. Hibari came running and tried to pry the wires away from her skin but just made it worst. "Ushishishi~ How long do you think your woman could stand before being cut into little pieces?"

Hibari cursed and charged at Bell. Haru was hurting. She hated pain and looking at blood them most. She felt so helpless…she couldn't do anything. Blood was flowing more from different areas where the wires were cutting into her skin. The bark of the tree was hurting her back and she began to black in and out of consciousness. "Don't fall asleep." Hibari yelled.

Haru tried her best to keep conscious but…the darkness…was so inviting. "Haru doesn't think she can." She mumbled.

"Then it's an order from your boss!" Hibari yelled as he attacked Bell, "Stay away or you'll be fired."  
Haru laughed. "Even if you say that that may not be possible Hibari-San." Haru mustered into a whisper.

Hibari was getting frustrated. The prince was hopping around not even trying to attack Hibari…just to waste time. "You herbivore, what is your plan of wasting my time just jumping around." He yelled.

"Ushishishi, just waiting for your woman to give in."  
Hibari ran towards Haru but was blocked by Bell. "The prince won't let you go to **my** princess."  
Hibari was getting angry. "She wouldn't stand a herbivore like you." He said, "You're pathetic."  
Bell let himself slip and get out of control. He attacked Hibari but left an opening. Hibari attacked his stomach and then the back of his neck and he unconscious. He hurried to Haru when she fell with the loosened wired. Hibari was going to beat himself later. "Hey, wake up." Hibari said as he patted her cheeks, "Hey."  
Haru tried her best and was only able to open her eyes a little. She felt so sleepy…and light headed. "Hibari-San?" She slurred.

He nodded his head. "Let's go, we'll go back home and get you fixed."

Haru shook her head. "Just let Haru die here."  
Hibari smacked her. "We're not in some sort of drama." He said in a monotone voice.

Haru couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Haru is sleepy." She mumbled.

"You can't go to sleep yet." He said as he lifted her up bridal style. "How come?" She whined.

"Because if you do then you won't be able to live."  
Haru chuckled. "Haru is going to wake up."  
"No, you aren't." Hibari said more sternly.

"Why do you say that Hibari-San?" She asked.

Hibari didn't answer her and Haru hated it when people did that. "H-I-B-A-R-I-S-A-N!" She said.

Hibari pressed his lips against hers. "Because I don't want you to." He said,

Haru was stunned and some how more awake. "Wa-wh-why did Hibari-San kiss Haru?" She asked.

A blush and crept onto his face. "Because you wouldn't shut up."  
Haru felt angry. "But that's a good thing Miura-San."

Haru pouted all they way to Hibari's home.

"EH? Haru-San Hibari what happened to you two?" Tsuna asked concerned and frantic.

Haru looked at Hibari and didn't know what to say. "She fell." Hibari said, "In a ditch…and she pulled me with her."

Tsuna looked at Haru to see her blushing as if she was guilty. Tsuna sighed. "What happened to Gokudera?"  
"I've been in my room this whole time." He said from the stair way.

Haru wondered why they were lying. "I see." Tsuna said, "Well anyways, we have to hurry and get you fixed Haru-San!"  
Haru nodded her head and Hibari took her to that same room she had been in just a few days ago. "We meet again Haru-San." The doctor said as he turned in his chair.

Haru nodded her head. "Sorry, Doctor-San." Haru said.

The doctor looked at Haru's injuries and looked seriously at Hibari. "What did this to her?" He asked.

"That fake prince of the Varia." Hibari said with disgust.

The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We have to hurry and find the antidote." The doctor said as he scrambled to his feet and looked through some books.  
Haru was confused, "What's wrong with Haru?" She asked.

"He put something on the wires and you're in great danger."  
"Danger how?" Hibari asked.

Haru wasn't feeling good, her body was hot and her eyes wouldn't stay open. "Haru…Haru wants to sleep." She mumbled and collapsed.

"No!" The doctor yelled, "She won't wake up! Get her up or else she won't be able to any more!"  
Hibari shook Haru's body. "Hey! Stay awake you idiot! Don't sleep now, come on open your eye!"  
Haru couldn't

**Haru's POV**

Hibari-San was calling my name…but I couldn't respond. I could feel his hands around me but…my body…it won't respond. I can hear everything that they're saying and doing but my eyes won't open and my mouth won't move. "What's wrong with her?" Hibari-San asked Doctor-San.

I could hear other footsteps coming towards us. "That man had put some sort of potion on his wires and when the potion had gone into her body it had paralyzed her. "What's wrong?" Tsuna-San asked.

Everything was buzzing and I wondered. So…I'll never move again. "Soon…it will reach her heart." Doctor-San said.

"How long do we have until then?" Hibari asked…his voice…shaking?

"A few days…a week the most…" Doctor-San said in a whisper.

"Is there an antidote?" Someone asked…Yamamoto-San maybe?

"Yes, yes but…I don't know if it still exist."

"Just tell me what it is!" Hibari demanded his voice rising.

I never heard him so angry and so …scared. I heard footsteps and the sound of pages being flipped. "Here!" The doctor said, "In Italy, there should be a woman by the name of Uni…she can remove the potion from within her."  
"So where in Italy is she?" Yamamoto asked.

"She hasn't been seen or heard from in five years…I fear the most."  
"She's not dead." Reborn-San said…in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean she's not dead? Do you know where she is?" Yamamoto asked.

"If you don't tell me where she is I will bite you death." Hibari said.

"Now, now calm down Hibari, we'll find her."  
"Shut up you useless herbivore!"  
**Normal POV**

Everything happened so fast. Hibari had it Tsuna hard in the face. Ryohei and Yamamoto quickly held Hibari back before he did anymore damage. Tsuna was angry but understood what he was feeling. "I know what you mean I don't want you to do something you will regret later." Tsuna said as he stood up.

Hibari nodded his head. He looked at Haru to find her unconscious. "What was she doing with you?" Hibari asked glaring at Gokudera. Gokudera shrugged. "I need to get something but I needed a guide."  
"That's not Lambo heard!" Lambo butted in.

Everyone looked at Lambo. "Lambo saw Gokudera blackmailing Haru-Onee-Chan!"

Hibari turned to Gokudera. "You're blackmailing my maid?" Hibari said as he took a few steps towards Gokudera, "You dare use my workers?"  
Gokudera snorted. "As if, she's like any other woman, why don't you just find another one?"  
Gokudera received a punch to the face. "I'll bite you to death!" Hibari yelled as he attacked Gokudera.

Yamamoto and Ryohei tried to keep them apart but it was hard. "Stop it!" Tsuna yelled.

Everyone turned to see Tsuna angry. "I know you three are both angry this happened to Haru-San but you all have to keep it together. We have to find out where Uni-San is and if she'll agree to come and help us."  
Hibari stood up. "Give me whatever you have on her." He commanded.

Gokudera handed him his phone. "Look at the video."

Curiosity had driven them all to look at Gokudera's phone. "Well, we all know who she likes the most."  
Hibari threw his phone on the ground and smashed it with his foot. "You bastard what was that for?" Gokudera cursed.

Hibari looked bored. "It pissed me off."  
Hibari turned to Reborn. "Are you going to tell us where this person is baby?"

Reborn frowned. "She's in hiding." Reborn said in a serious tone, "She's being hunted by many with the same desire as you."  
"You'll tell us won't you?" Yamamoto asked his voice wavering.

Reborn sighed. "I have no choice now do I?"

Hibari nodded his head. "We'll make sure no one does anything to her as we take her here."  
Reborn nodded his head. "Here." He said as he took out a sheet of paper and started to sketch something down. "You much follow all the directions and if you don't…you will die."

Hibari nodded his head. "I'll come to!" Yamamoto said and followed Hibari.


	10. Chapter 10: HUH

**Chapter 10: HUH**

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ma, ma Hibari! Loosen up will you?"  
Hibari growled and looked as if he was ready to ripe Yamamoto's head right off. They had already traveled by foot about 18 miles and yet have not found the enclosed area in the forest. "You don't think we mad a wrong turn now do you?" Yamamoto asked looking around.

"Baka, we couldn't have, we've been going straight this whole time."  
"Then we should have found it by now."  
Yamamoto did have a point. It was strange. They had followed the instructions that Reborn had given them yet…they hadn't found any place like in the description. "Illusion." Hibari whispered.

Yamamoto's face grew serious. He readied his sword. Hibari cautiously looked around for any signs of one. Hibari charged and Yamamoto followed behind him. Hibari had jumped into some bushes and was struggling with the illusionist. Yamamoto was confused. "Ne, what are you doing there?" He asked as he looked into the bushes to see Hibari tying up a male around Lambo's age wearing a large frog hat.

"He wouldn't stop moving." Hibari said.

"Where did you get rope from?" Yamamoto asked curious.

Hibari didn't answer but threw the male out of the bushes. "How long have you had the same image repeating around us?" Hibari asked as he took out his tonfas.

The boy stayed quiet. "I'll bite you to death!" Hibari yelled as he lunged for the male.

Yamamoto held him back playing the good cop. "Calm down, why are you doing this?" Yamamoto asked.

The boy stayed quiet which pissed Hibari off even more. "Calm down Hibari!" Yamamoto said as he tried once again to restrain him, "You can't rush this."  
"And Miura could end up dying any second now if we don't hurry."  
Yamamoto punched Hibari. "Stop thinking like that." Yamamoto said, "Haru-Chan is strong enough to last until she can't take it anymore, she isn't the type to die so easily."  
Hibari stayed quiet. "Are you talking about the girl that the fake prince had poisoned?" The boy asked.

Hibari stood up. "Yes, what do you know about the poison?" Hibari asked.

The guy thought hard. He shrugged. "Who knows."  
Hibari was ready to kill the kid. "I'm losing my patience with this stupid herbivore." Hibari said.

Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement. "What should we do with him?"  
Hibari waved his hand and walked away. "Do as you please, I'm going to look for the place that woman is."

Yamamoto nodded his head and turned back to see not the boy with the large frog hat on but Haru looking at him confused. "Ya-ya-Yamamoto-San?" She said as she turned to a fro, "Why did you tie me up?"  
Yamamoto was confused and hurried to Haru. "I…I thought you were effected by the poison and I swear to god that kid wearing that weird hat was just here."  
Yamamoto had untied her wrists and she rubbed them. Haru's dazzling eyes turned dull and her smile vanished. "You're stupid." Haru said but with the other guy's voice.

He changed into his original state. "BAKA." The boy said, "You're a big idiot!"

Yamamoto was ticked off but before he could do anything to the kid, he vanished into thin air. He scratched his head. "That was so weird." He said as he followed Hibari, "I hope Haru is alright."  
**Hibari's POV**

Walking through this forest was annoying. I hated it. It was humid and the noises the mammals made were making me go crazy. I continued my path and found a place that was covered by long vines. I took out my tonfas. That baby had said something about if we had found the correct place, someone…or something would be in front of the entrance to block our way. I slowly moved the vines to the side to see Miura-San sitting on a rock admiring some ants. I nearly dropped my tonfas in shock if I didn't remember about that stupid herbivore. "Change now or I will bite you to death much more severely then I planned." I threatened.

Miura-San changed into the brat who had that empty expression on his face and that stupid frog hat on. "At least you're smarter then you're companion." He said.

I could picture him changing into Miura-San and tricking that obsessed baseball herbivore who could pack a punch. "So this is where that woman lives." I said and looked around.

I looked beyond the boy to see a small glitter of light shinning. It quickly vanished and turned into forest. "So you want to play then?" I sneered as I readied my tonfas.

"Just a riddle and you can pass." The boy said.

I was confused. "That's it?" I said.

He nodded his head. "If you get it wrong, you don't pass, if you get it right I'll let you pass, it's as simple as that."

"What am I that you are not?"  
"Annoying." Hibari blurted out.

The young lad sighed. "Tsk tsk tsk, you got the wrong answer."  
The boy received a hit to the face. He was knocked unconscious. "I don't have time for your games." He said as we continued passed the unconscious boy.

A girl no older then 13 was lying on the bed. "Wake up." Hibari commanded.

The girl opened her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

Hibari could feel the guilt slowly seeping into him. "It doesn't matter, I need you to come with me."  
"Why?" She asked.

Hibari could feel the time slowly ticking on the clock in his brain. "I need you to help someone."  
"Someone?" The girl repeated.

Hibari nodded his head. "She doesn't deserve to be in this state…it was my fault."  
Uni cocked her head to the side. "Why not?" She asked.

"She didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Are you afraid?"  
The question had startled him. He didn't know. Why was he acting like this for a maid? But…in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer. "Because she's mine." He said.

Uni nodded her head. "Then shall we go?" She asked as she hopped off the bed.

He was confused. That was it? There was no catch? Nothing? Hibari was confused. "That's it?"  
Uni looked back at him and slightly turned her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
"You're not making me do anything?" He asked.

Uni laughed. "This is nothing but a dream."  
Hibari started to trip. He was so confused. "Tell me now woman what you mean or so help me I will bite you to death!" He said as his voice rose.

Uni laughed. "You've been a dream this whole time!" She said.

"Then Miura-San-"  
"Is perfectly fine!"  
Hibari collapsed and laughed in irony. "What the hell?" He said.

"an…..i-san….bari-san….Hibari-San?...Hibari-San wake up!" A voice called.

Hibari opened his eye…..and saw an angel.


	11. Chapter 11: Haru

**Chapter 11: Haru**

**Hibari's POV**

I was glad…I had opened my eyes to see her staring back at me. "Hibari-San?" Her sweet voice asked, "It's time for lunch."  
I sat up feeling so out of place and confused. "Where am I?" I asked.

She giggled. Her sweet musical laughter. "You're the garden." She reminded me, "You said that you were tired so you were going to take a nap."  
I nodded my head. "What happened to you?" I asked making sure my dream was nothing.

She looked at herself if anything was wrong. "Nothing, why?" She asked.

"What happened to that stupid half Italian herbivore?" I asked as I carefully watched her expression.

It changed from worry to a smile. "Gokudera-San is probably doing some paper work."  
She wasn't going to tell me. "Did he do anything to you?" I asked.

She gave a confused look but, I wasn't buying it, she was trying to think of something. "Haru doesn't understand." She said.

I knocked her down. She was sprawled on the grass helpless. She was confused and flustered. "Hi-hi-Hibari-San?" She said with her face turning bright red…I loved it.

"Did he touch you?" I growled as my anger began to rise as the thoughts of what I might do to him if he did.

Haru shook her head. "Gokudera-San didn't." She managed to squeak out, "Gokudera-San wouldn't do that sort of things."  
I rolled my eyes. If she knew about what happened the first night that he was here she would start doubting that bastard.

Now that I think of it, I've never been this close with her still awake. She was dazzling none the less…I couldn't help say that. I needed to say it. She was like an angel. "Hibari-San?"  
"Do you having feeling for me Miura-San?" I asked bluntly.

I wanted to know…I didn't want to play this game. She turned bright red.

**Normal POV**

Haru turned bright red at the question that he had asked her. "Why are you asking Haru this all of a sudden Hibari-San?" She asked.

Hibari looked down at her staring waiting for her to tell him yes or no. She turned her head away from her trying her best to conceal her embarrassment with not success. She nodded her head feebly and made a squeaking noise and covered her face. Hibari was relieved. So the video was real. "Then kiss me now that I'm awake." Hibari commanded.

Haru let out a squeak. "You saw the video?" She asked.

Hibari nodded. Haru groaned and covered her face again. "Haru is too embarrassed to even look at Hibari-San."  
Hibari sat up and preyed her hands away from her face so he could see her face. It was red and her eyes were turned away from her. "Look at me." He told her.

Reluctantly, Haru looked at him and frowned. Her face was so adorable…she looked delicious. Hibari licked his lips. He wanted to eat her. Hibari leaned in and nibbled on her neck. A sound of surprise and something else, escaped from her lips. He lifted his head up to examine what he had done to her neck. "You're mine now." He said as he stood up.

Haru pressed her hand against her neck and was flustered. "HARU IS CONFUSED!" She screamed as she gathered herself together.

Hibari smirked. He liked the taste of her. "You're mine, and only mine." He said, "And if anyone tries anything to change that I will bite them to death."  
Haru was left stunned. His back was shinning like a coat of armor. His coat stirring in the wind made him look awesome. His tonfas at his side ready to use any time. Haru laughed. "Hibari-San looked like a prince." She said and then blushed, "He's my prince."  
She smiled at the thought of that and stood up. She loved the thought.

Haru and Hibari.

A maid and a prince.

Forever

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
